


买到情趣睡衣怎么办？

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※源自于某件很像情趣衣的黑衬衣，点梗产物※感谢念太友情提供的后续，贼鸡儿刺激！※关键词:ooc；文笔差；轻微睡姦成分；“我想一边干你，一边看电视上的你”什么的；道具play（对不起金花生系列……）；情趣衣play※基本设定:两人私定终身，2022年京张冬奥会后，双双退役，夫夫把家还，定居国内，担任教练，步入老夫老妻状态。※请勿上升真人！！！×3





	买到情趣睡衣怎么办？

（这衣服怎么肥四，看起来如此……骚气？）青年望着手里刚从衣柜里翻出来的黑衬衣，眉头一皱，心里嘀咕了一阵，终于定下最满意的形容词。

柔软而富有弹性的黑色布料，恰到好处不高不低的领口，袖子是一层薄薄的黑纱，灯笼袖的设计在手腕处收紧，宽松的下摆几乎什么都盖不住。整件衣服短而轻薄，看起来极为清凉。 

（……说是情趣衣也有人信吧……不过当睡衣，还算勉勉强强？）连续数天的阴雨导致衣物告急，精致的猪猪男孩，夏天怎么能不一天一换衣服呢？金博洋斟酌了一下，最终还是愉快的拎起衬衣和胖次冲澡去了。至于睡裤？抱歉，那种东西不存在的，大热天的，谁还那么一板一眼～ 

“我回来啦～天天，有没有想我！”“想想想，想死你了，酷爱去冲澡，饿死我了”黑发的青年，穿着同色的衬衣，赤着脚靠在浴室门上。 

双手随意的擦拭湿漉漉的发丝，松松拢着的灯笼袖口滑落到臂弯处，露出一截白壁般的胳膊。青年下半身竟然只着了一条薄薄的棉质内裤，白花花的腰肢随着抬手的动作若隐若现，明显刚出浴的他，眼睛湿润着，口若朱丹，面若桃花。

刚回家就享受到如此视觉盛宴的羽生结弦看得眼都直了，喉头不自觉的微动，“天天……这样，不太好吧……”

忍不住翻了一个白眼，警惕的把领口最后一个扣子系上，（真不知道结婚前那个温柔善良的小绵羊飞哪去了，这明明活脱脱一大尾巴狼！） 

“去去去，别没个正经的，大白天的就知道发情，麻溜儿去洗澡！”金博洋忍不住为自己逝去的贞操和纯洁的信任之心掬一把同情的泪，（什么你一次我一次，什么学会了就让你，什么下次让你在上面，都是假的！假的！！！）

托起恋人赤着的脚，握住纤细的脚踝替他穿上拖鞋，羽生结弦飞快地在金博洋嘴角香了一口，在对方反应过来之前，拎起衣物直奔浴室而去了。

————————————————————————— 

用过晚饭，在经过猜拳决定洗碗任务的分配与实施之后，两人皆舒服的躺倒在卧室里柔软的大床上。灰蒙蒙的天气里，靠着蓬松的抱枕，搂着心爱的人，静静听着窗外的雨声，这才是人生的真谛啊！当然对羽生结弦来说，可能还要加上一同观赏两人同框的比赛录像这一条。 

不同于兴致勃勃的恋人，金博洋一向耻于看到电视上傻不愣登的自己。因此，他只是懒懒的靠在略显硬实却让他无比安心的臂弯里。感受着他的体温，嗅着盈满鼻尖的，属于对方的，混杂着沐浴露的气息。

“窗外的雨声……真是大啊～”半晌，睡眼朦胧的金博洋突然懒散的开口。正看在兴头上的羽生结弦也不回头，只是熟练的握住恋人的手，隔着睡裤放到自己的小兄弟上，“羽生大不大，你还不清楚吗？” 

“变态……”睡得迷迷糊糊的金博洋连用力拍开对方手背的力气都没有了，只是嘟囔着，挣脱恋人的怀抱翻过身睡觉去了。 

忍不住轻笑出声，羽生结弦宠溺的望向恋人可爱的睡颜，把电视的声音调到了最小，轻柔的把被子盖到对方的腰部。 

恨不得时光就在这一刻停止，羽生结弦突然想起了汉语中“老婆孩子炕头热”这一有趣的说法。甜蜜的看着电视中恋人绽放灿烂的笑容，不知过了多久，羽生结弦突然感觉到小腿上被不轻不重踹了一脚。 

他下意识的低头一望，这一望却不得了……

————————————————————————— 

黑发的青年毫无防备的面向他，赤裸着的，骨肉匀称的雪白大腿大大咧咧的夹在被子上，在男子中显得格外娇小的脚正好踢在他的小腿上。圆润白嫩的大拇指刮蹭的他心里像有千万只蚂蚁在爬动。 

最要命的还是那件黑衬衣。

下摆由于某人睡姿的“张牙舞爪”被蹭开了，松松的扣子堪堪还剩两颗在尽职尽责。薄薄的腹肌，清晰的人鱼线延伸到堪堪挂在腰上的内裤深处。 

白皙的肌肤在黑色衣物的衬托下显得格外诱人，胸前嫣红的乳粒，随着舒缓绵长的呼吸若隐若现。炽热的视线跟随衣扣解开的指引步步深入，羽生结弦觉得自己的心跳也跟着时不时探出头来的乳粒而跳动了。

“天天，天天……？”轻声唤着恋人的名字，羽生的声线里带上一丝喑哑。回答他的，却是某人香甜的，吧砸嘴的声音。

探出手去想要扣上大开的衣襟，却被出乎意料的抱住了手臂。手掌下柔软细腻的触感让青年浑身一震，按捺不住的用指腹摩挲着让他着迷的肌肤。 

“唔……嗯……”许是带着薄茧的手掌带来的感官过于刺激，金博洋语焉不详的呢喃着。感受到熟悉的温度，身体自发的缠上精瘦的身躯。

像是终于抱到了喜爱的抱枕，青年亲昵的把脸蛋贴在上面，猫咪一样撒娇的蹭着。修长的腿自然而然的跨上羽生的，交错的双腿缠绕在一起。 

从未见过这种阵仗的羽生脸红的惊人，静静蛰伏的小小柚微微抬起了头。（牙白牙白，这也，太犯规了吧……）灼热的呼吸有节奏的喷洒在敏感的腰侧，紧紧交缠的下肢不断提醒着他这具身体的美好。

（噗桑……噗桑……噗桑……柿子干…柿子干…柿子干……小趾撞到柜子角……起了肉刺就拔掉……）忍耐住想要对这具诱人的肉体酱酱酿酿的冲动，羽生闭着眼在心中不断碎碎念些乱七八糟的东西，秀气的鼻尖渗出些许汗珠。

“结弦…结弦……老公……哈啊……”不知梦到什么少儿不宜的东西，天天白嫩的脸蛋上泛起酡红，带着浓厚鼻音的呻吟甜腻而细碎，紧紧贴在恋人身上的小小天，随着扭动的腰肢不断摩擦着。 

（此时再不做点什么……怕不是不行，手动再见.jpg），微微抬头的小小柚几乎瞬间精神抖擞，羽生结弦欲哭无泪，严重怀疑自己刚刚努力忍耐的意义是什么。

他轻手轻脚摆脱八爪鱼的束缚，将其平放在床上，急急忙忙的翻出润滑剂。 

将四角内裤褪到腿弯，大手握上小小天，有技巧的撸动着，湿热细密的吻落在腰腹间，羽生结弦伸出灵活的舌头戳弄着敏感的肚脐。“唔……舒服……还要…还要……”睡梦中的青年没有丝毫羞耻可言，像是小孩子，只知大声嚷嚷着自己所喜爱的。

啧啧的水声回荡在静悄悄的房间里，羽生痴迷的舔舐亲吻恋人纤瘦的腰肢，顺着迷人的曲线一路向上。解开第二颗扣子，一口叼住鲜艳的乳粒，轻轻向外拉扯，右手攀上另一边，毫不留情的揉捏搓弄着。 

“哈啊……好舒服……唔……用力……”陡然拔高音量的呻吟显得更加放浪。青年急促的呼吸着，一脚蹬掉了堪堪挂在脚腕上的内裤，雪白的大腿自觉缠上身上人有力的腰肢，努力挺起胸膛将自己硬挺的乳粒献入恋人口中

羽生顺势揉捏恋人柔软饱满的臀部，将他的下身紧紧贴在自己身上。将润滑剂涂满干涩的后穴，弯曲指节，试探着深入扣弄开拓。

金博洋这一觉睡得并不好，虽然转瞬间入了梦乡，可不知怎的，他身体渐渐烧了起来，热得发烫，四肢瘫软，浑身发麻，竟是一点力气都没了。睡梦里，他浸在暖洋洋的热水里，似有一条小鱼和他嬉戏，亲昵的在他身上啄着。

金博洋起先觉着有趣，那酥酥麻麻的感觉非常舒服，甚至和小鱼一言一语的沟通起来。后来不知怎地，胸口一痛。那小鱼竟然啃咬在他并不丰满的胸脯上，他想挣扎，但手脚均疲软发酥，又仿佛有层层的卷积云野蛮又温柔地把他卷裹起来，飘到半空中去。

在海浪般一波又一波刺激神经的快感中苏醒过来，金博洋迷迷糊糊的揽住胸前吸吮着他乳头的脑袋，甚至产生了那么一丝母性。转瞬间又被自己的想法惊醒，才看清哪有什么小宝宝，分明是一“巨婴”。 

“哦吼～睡美人终于在王子的不断耕耘下苏醒过来了～”羽生狡黠的露齿一笑，继续用力嘬着已经红肿涨大了不止一圈的乳粒，故意发出响亮的水声，把金博洋闹了个大红脸。 

“死开，人家王子都是亲嘴的，你这顶多一色魔”金博洋红着脸推搡着压在身上的恋人，却被叼住了乳头，拉扯着带来新一轮的疼痛与快感。 

“嘤嘤嘤，好冷淡，刚刚还叫人家老公，嗯嗯啊啊，喊着‘好舒服～还要～’叫人家用力一点呢！”“我哪有！你别胡说！！！”金博洋急的脸红脖子粗，努力洗刷自己清白。

“撒谎不是好孩子哦，天天这里还在咬我的手指呢～”已经探入的三根手指，在小穴里面肆意搅弄着，发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水声

“唔…嗯……混蛋……！”咬紧牙关咽下即将脱口而出的呻吟，被按到敏感点的金博洋像案板上待宰的鱼，身体震动着，垂死挣扎。 

“哇哦～出水了呢！明明就很舒服，天天为什么要骂人呢？说脏话的坏孩子要受惩罚哦～”不要命的调笑着，羽生结弦把沾染着亮晶晶液体的手指探到天天面前展示着，可以说是邪恶混乱本人了。 

一把捞起恼羞成怒眼看就要暴走的恋人，羽生结弦一个翻身就把天天调转过身，从背后压倒在床尾。“就罚……天天和我一起看录像吧～”羽生紧紧压在金博洋背上，灵巧的手指从下方钻入黑衬衣领口处，解开了最后一颗顽强坚守岗位的扣子兄dei，胡乱将其脱下，嘴里还碎碎念着，“这么好看的衣服，可不能扯坏了，还想再看天天穿着跳大腿舞勾引我呢～” 

“啊啊啊！混蛋，给我适可而止啊！！”一脸懵逼被压在床尾的金博洋，一抬头就看到了电视里自己傻笑的大脸，瞬间明白了某人的恶趣味。 

“可是……可是我想一边看着电视上的天天…一边……”猝不及防的靠近恋人耳边呼出灼热的气息，“狠狠干你啊，宝贝儿～” 

敏感的耳垂因这刺激红的能滴血，虽然嘴上不说，但金博洋确实被羽生这一设想勾的头皮发麻，小腹一阵紧绷，连后穴都很有感觉的收缩了一下。 

不放过恋人任何一点细微反应的羽生无声偷笑着，他家天天还是这么害羞，明明喜欢的紧，却红着脸不说出来，真是……太可爱了！！ 

托起金博洋饱满的臀部，羽生一双带着薄茧的大手肆意玩弄着，让其在手中变化各种形状，“咦，天天，你的屁股好像桃子呀～粉粉嫩嫩的，好可爱～” 

平时不见天日的臀部比身上其他部位还要白上一个色号，随意一抓就是几道红印，不堪大手的蹂躏开始显现诱人的粉红。

经过连番挑逗的身体，本就敏感的要命，哪里还受得住这种刺激，尤其某人还着重关照了粉嫩的小穴周围的褶皱处。金博洋只觉得自己舒服的骨头都要酥了，软软的撑不住身体，不断分泌的肠液混杂着润滑剂快要流出空虚的后穴了。 

小穴里痒的令人发狂，偏偏他还拉不下脸让恋人上自己，他咬着嘴唇，忍耐着十足的羞耻心，虎着脸说道:“磨磨唧唧那么多话还是不是男人？！要干就快干！” 

羽生闻言猛地挺入恋人开拓的极好的身体，可以说是长驱直入，一直顶到身体的最深处。 

“哈…啊……唔……”一口咬住面前的被褥，抑制住放浪的呻吟，金博洋整个身体都被顶往前移动了寸许。

“噗……天天是饥渴难耐了吗？没关系，这就满足你～”羽生整根没入再整根抽出，快速的抽插起来，紧致的小穴咬的他紧紧的，时而翻出的媚肉像在挽留他的分身，舒爽的让他想要死在恋人身上。

“唔……嗯……哈啊……” 天天也不好受，前列腺被不停的撞击顶弄，灭顶的快感快要将他吞没，再分不出神去纠正某人的胡乱用词，而是拼命抑制自己不发出极其淫荡的呻吟。

“呼……哈……天天，你看，录像上在放什么？”恋人性感的声线在耳边出现，金博洋奋力抬起头从欲海中挣脱，望向不远处的电视—— 

“……通过你，通过今天的比赛，你帮我们评论一下羽生在你心目中是怎样的存在？” 

“怎么说呢…因为我从小的时候就非常喜欢羽生，嗯…我在青年组的时候，他在成年组上是最顶尖的选手，那时候也是朝着他的目标去前进”

“嗯…但是我在步入成年之后，一步一步赶上来，直到今天的最后一组，这个不是靠想象，是靠我自己的努力，直到和他能到最后一组的决战当中……” 

那是四年前的他，刚参加完自己的第一次奥运会，就被拉去不停的接受采访。那时他和羽生还只是一起玩闹的朋友，但他却在无数人的见证下将自己隐晦的爱意混杂在看似再正经不过的发言中，说到极致。 

那一刻的羞涩与窃喜，到现在还记忆犹新，以至于金博洋每一想起就忍不住嘴角的笑意，出乎他意料的是，没想到这段采访竟然连羽生都看到了，还被录了下来，反复观赏。

“第一次看到这段采访时，我整个人都激动的要心脏骤停了……天知道我有多喜欢你，一直以为是我在单相思，没想到，天天你对我……”说到这，一向没脸没皮的羽生竟然难得一见的羞涩了，像是情窦初开的小姑娘，扭扭捏捏说不出话来。

随着恋人的动作配合的摇摆着腰肢，把自己的身体狠狠撞向恋人的分身。金博洋噗哧一声笑了出来，回过头攀上对方天鹅般美丽的脖颈，一口咬在那形状精巧的锁骨上，“没想到你还会害羞……虽然此时并没有月色…我爱你……老公……” 

第一次没有恋人的逼迫喊出这两个字眼，金博洋还是觉得有些羞涩，但如果能让他开心的话，自己这点微不足道的牺牲又算什么呢？ 

羽生惊讶的睁大了双眼，虎牙咬在锁骨上的酥麻感完全比不上那一句话对他带来的冲击，强烈的射精欲望完全超出了他的掌控。

低声暗骂一句，羽生和天天激烈的吻在一起，疯狂交换着气息，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角缓缓淌下。

————————————————————————— 

金博洋懒洋洋的躺在恋人的怀抱里任由他清洗自己的身体，被温暖的热水弄得睡意盎然。就在他闭着眼享受恋人的服务时，后穴处的异样感引起了他的注意。

低头一看，羽生正专心致志的，顺着热水，把一物体塞入他的后穴。“结弦，你塞什么呢！”一瞬间慌了神，天天被按着双脚一时挣扎不得。 

“是我今天刚求来的，送子观音开过光的金花生”，“花生在汉语里不是有多子多福的寓意吗？我相信到了明天，天天就能怀上我们的小宝宝了，而且我有预感，是龙凤胎！！”羽生结弦把手放在天天平坦的小腹上，一本正经的说着，脸上是说不出来的兴奋与严肃。 

被花生外壳上坑坑洼洼的纹路触到敏感点的金博洋简直要跳脚，光知道自家偶像迷信，没想到连这种无稽之谈也相信，偏偏他还不忍心打破对方美好的幻想，他瞬间预料到自己的未来可能不那么美好……（现在悔婚还来得及吗？QAQ）

————————————————————————— 

第二天 

羽生结弦和金博洋夫夫档一同出现在冰场上继续自己教练的工作，只是一个容光焕发、满面春风，一个面色铁青，走路似乎都困难。

在滑冰示范时，金教练总是两腿无力，更别说展示自己的拿手的跳跃了，几乎是跳几次摔几次。

而羽生教练则时不时滑过去，旁若无人的捏一把金教练的屁股，与之光明正大的咬耳朵。对此，学生们只能纷纷装瞎。 

角落里   
柚子：湿了哦～天天。  
天天：那是摔的！  
柚子：含紧了～别掉出来了，小心丢了。 

据说那天以后金教练再也没有穿过黑衬衣了，据说那天以后金教练脖子上寸步不离身的金花生也神秘消失了。当别人问起原因时，他只是咬牙切齿:“收起来了，看着膈应。”


End file.
